X-Men Origins: Pyro's Redemption
by Revanite201
Summary: Mutant, John Allerdyce awakes from a coma with a strange device attached to his chest. He now learns that he was given second chance for redemption and Retired Ironman Tony Stark has the tool for the job. Will he be able to confront his demons and seek forgiveness from the one he loves? (Kyro) X-Men/Ironman/Avengers (Sequel)
1. Chapter 1

**_Welcome back to a second edition to the life story of X-men's Pyro. I realizes that Iron man and X-men have a huge time difference so I decided to bump up the dates and stuff for it to match up, anyways this takes place a year after Ironman 3 and three months after the final half of the last chapter of Part 1 of the previous story. For those who have yet to read the first story I suggest you get to that and don't forget to review! Enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Or Ironman and their characters. All rights go to their rightful owners._**

* * *

><p><span>X-Men Origins: Pyro<span>  
>Pyro's Redemption<p>

Chapter 1  
>"Iron Man's Prodigal Son"<p>

Saint-John Allerdyce; Writer, Poet, Bad Boy. Now a fugitive and a murderer, on a certain quest for redemption? He has been asking himself the same question every day since Alcatraz _"Why Am I Still Alive?" _Pyro didn't know. But What he didn't know was who he was anymore, he was known by many names to chose from.

_*Psht*_

"Ow!" John grunted as the needle injected control chips into his for arms.

_*Psht*_

"Ow! Mother-" John exclaimed biting down on a rag.

_*Psht*_

"God! How many shots do I need?!" John whined flapping the rag down in frustration.

"Prehensile injection sequence complete. And quit your whining hotrod you went through worse." Tony said. Both John's fore arms had three puncture wounds from the Prehensile injections and immediately became sore.

"_Sir, the Mk.43's prehensile modification has been fully calibrated and I must warn Mr. Allerdyce that he has been awake for 2,112 hours_." Said the synthesized voice of, Just A Rather Very Intelligent System codenamed, J.A.R.V.I.S,

"Weird, I'm having a sense of Déjà vu here..." Tony muttered.

"I've been asleep for two whole months, I think I've earned some insomnia."

"Which is not very healthy...Just...putting it out there." Tony added.

John rolled his eyes at the retired Iron Man, "Let's just do this."

Ever since Pyro woken from his coma he spent three months not blinking an eye or what happened after Alcatraz, all he remembered was fighting his nemesis, Bobby Drake. John felt his forehead and the hard metal plate that covered the damage over his skull beneath his skin. Now given a chance to start over he agreed to be the Avenger's new initiate so to speak.

Pyro stood in front of the display of the Iron Man Mark 43 armor codenamed "Iron Man's Prodigal Son" Because of its shorter and thinner design, specifically to meet Pyro's height and body mass. But Tony likes to call it the Iron Mutant Suit, because of it's wearer is of course a mutant and only powered by John's Arc reactor code named "Heart of Fire" because of it's reddish orange light. The suit's color scheme represents it predecessor the Mk. 42's, light golden plating outlined in dark red plating at John's request because the color's look like a single flame of a lighter. The suit was finished with a faint tribal dragon decal on the chest arms and back, with a small shark's head painted on the right gauntlet same as the one on his old igniters and his zippo. The suit's Repulsors are linked with John's Pyrokinesis giving him Pre-pulsion and flight stabilization. The Repulsors on the hands combine fire and energy making it a powerful weapon at John's disposal. The suit can directly focus its power into the Central Unibeam Projector. It will then fire a concussive blast of energy and fire, stronger than normal weapons such as repulsor rays, that can destroy or overwhelm almost anything in its path at full power,

S.H.E.I.L.D. now under new management by Phil Coleson after the HYDRA attacks has agreed to give Pyro a chance in Rehabilitation for his actions, and was confined to the Avengers Tower.

"You ready kid?" Tony asked.

"Alright beautiful show me what you got!" Pyro muttered, twitching his fingers activating the armor with the control chips implanted in his arms. Pyro thrust his right hand forward, the right gauntlet detached from the suit and flew onto Pyro's arm. "Sweeeeet..." He chuckled. Piece by piece of the suit flowed onto Pyro's person until he was incased.

"Well that went really well...When I first did this it was, well...quite painful." Tony frowned.

Pyro smirked, "Alright, start her up."

"_As you wish, sir_." Jarvis said. The visor closed over Pyro's face, his arc reactor powered the suit and the heads up display appeared.

"Whoa... This could be complicated." John stuck his tongue out. He didn't even know how to start is own computer,

"_Not to worry sir, I'll be helping you monitor Global Positioning Systems, target scanning, and displays for navigation, power level, and vital signs. My services are at your disposal._"

"Good to know." John said, opening the visor getting used to walk around in the armor, "Aren't you going to get in trouble with Pepper for this?" He asked Tony.

"Jury's still out." Tony said.

"But if I take this out there she'll know it'll be you who built the suit."

"Good point... Which was not easy to build by the way. How did you know where to find Adamantium?"

"I... Know a guy... Sort of." John was vague when he said it, by a 'guy' he meant Logan Creed. Still the Adamantium wasn't easy to dig up after what remained of Stryker's base underneath the lake, Pyro managed to help heat the metal down to its liquid form in order to create the plating for the suit, when it hardened again it was virtually indestructible, the perfect armor.

"_Sir, I'm detecting unusual activity in the city, local news stations are broadcasting as we speak._" Jarvis spoke.

Tony turned on the TV, "Our city is under attack by what seems to be armed terrorists with technology I've never seen before. People are panicking in the streets and the terrorists look like Tony Stark's Ironman. Could it be possible that Stark is behind these attacks? Or is this a case for the Ironman to return and put an end to this terror? We'll have more on this story as it unfolds."

"Well that doesn't sound good..." John said.

"What do you say kid? You up for it?" Tony asked.

* * *

><p><em>Three months earlier<em>

Pyro gasped as he woke up from his slumber, not knowing where he is, hooked up to heart monitoring machines and a tube down his throat which he removed gagging as the thin tube slithered out of his wind pipe. He removed the I'V drip in his arm and took one good look around the room, his vision was all a blur. Cold sweat poured down his face and his throat was dry, he limped to the sink to fill his mouth with the soothing cold water, it moisturized his mouth and throat and he was able to breath better as it passed through him. His eyes were drawn to the mirror, he could barley recognize himself with his hair dye wearing off and his natural blonde hair color returned and was much longer then before, his skin was no longer pale, his face was rough with a faint stubble. He rubbed his natural Hazel eyes hard and stared back into the mirror his golden and emerald eyes then widened in shock as he looked at something attached to his chest. A circle of light that emitted Reddish Orange kind of like fire.

"What the fuck?" He muttered still rather weekly. He felt a strange sensation it emitted through out his veins, made him feel healthy. The last thing he remembered was fighting Bobby then seeing... "Kitty..." John Allerdyce, the Pyromaniac began to break down in a verge of tears of remembering the girl he loved, Katharine Pryde. The last time he saw her was in San Francisco after helping Wolverine defeat the Phoenix on Alcatraz. He remembered leaving them for the brotherhood before it happened, and Kitty she was...

"Oh god..." He sobbed, she was pregnant with his child. He cried even harder, he didn't know how long he was out. Last time he knew he was dying from the Legacy Virus, could it be that's the reason why he has that device attached to his chest? He didn't know. He jumped to his feet when the door opened, and a man with jeans and an ac/dc shirt walked in,

"Tony Stark?" John asked.

"Well, he is awake." Tony said.

"Why are you here? Where am I?"

"New York, The Avenger Tower to be exact and believe it or not I live here... at the moment." He said, Pyro looked down at his chest one more time,

"What the hell did you do to me?" He spat.

"What I did FOR you, a friend of mine, who you don't want to get angry but the way, said that you were dying from a virus that only mutants get."

"What is this!?" Pyro raised his voice.

Stark held up his hands, "That. Is a miniaturized Vibranium Arc Reactor tweaked with synthesized X-Genes courtesy of Dr. Banner, and it's keeping the virus from killing you." Pyro took a huge sigh and began to take a much needed stretch of his limbs,

"How long was I out?" Pyro asked walking toward his cot.

"Three months..." Stark took a chair and sat in front of the confused boy, "Congratulations, John Allerdyce you are now the only one in the world with a working Arc Reactor. You literally got a heart of fire." Tony thought about that for a moment, he liked it.

"You know who I am?" Stark nodded, "Then why did you help me?"

"I was your age once, I did stupid things." Stark joked.

Pyro chuckled, "What happened to yours?"

"Tossed it into the pacific."

"Tired of being a hero?" Stark just shrugged at his answer,

"The world has enough hero's. Besides being a hero was killing me anyway." Pyro shook his head and got up from his cot, and began pacing the room.

"Let's cut the act, what does S.H.E.I.L.D. want with me?" The fire manipulator said.

"There's no act, the show hasn't even started yet. I'm offering you your life back, a chance to make things right. Because with great power comes great responsibility."

John narrowed his eyes, "God You've been talking to web head haven't you? You know I got a bone to pick with that freak!"

Stark sighed, "Look that stunt you did on Alcatraz before you disappeared, you wouldn't have done that without a good reason." Stark was right, John did have good reason and with that he nodded his head.

"My kid..." He said. Tony raised an eye brow,

"Your a father? Who would breed with someone with the things you did? No offence..."

"My girlfriend, before I joined the brotherhood. And to be fair I was being controlled...most of the time. And she's...six months pregnant now."

"She doesn't know you're alive does she?" Pyro shook his head. Tony broke the moment of silence, "C'mon, lets go for a run I could use a cheeseburger."

* * *

><p>Pyro sat in Tony's car already done with 4 cheese burgers from Burger King, it has been over two months since he has eaten anything. John was dressed in his old trade mark attire of jeans, leather jacket and a Band T showing the illuminated light of his arc reactor through the fabric. His hair was trimmed and slicked back and had a nice hot clean shave. Tony parked outside the gate of Xavier's school for gifted youngsters, the last place where the pyromaniac wanted to go.<p>

"What are you waiting for?" Stark asked. John took a deep breath and got out of the car, he hopped the fence of the gate and sneaked into the compound, he was still a little rusty from being in a coma for two months but managed with a full stomach. He then stopped behind a tree after seeing someone in the graveyard, it was Kitty. He gasped at the sight of her stomach getting bigger then before, she was still pregnant.

"Thank god..." He sighed with a shaky breath. He can see the tears in her eyes from the distance, he can see his name scribed into one of the headstones. "I miss you too Kitten." Tears stung in his eyes, he held out his hand toward the eternal flame of Xavier's grave and spawned a kitten from it and it pounced onto Kitty's shoulders and rubbed against her face and jumped off into a cloud of smoke. She began, looking all around her with a big smile on her face. Pyro smiled at this, and he began clicking the lid of his cheep zippo he just bought hearing the familiar _Click, Snap, Click, Snap. _Old habits never die easy, he wished he still had the one Kitty got him.

"Stay strong, ShadowCat." He muttered before walking away, making sure she didn't see him. John hopped back over the main gate and back into Tony's car,

"Cute girl." Tony said. Pyro raised an eyebrow, Tony handed him his phone and it showed a satellite image of Kitty. John smirked, and handed it back to him.

"Thanks." He said. "You said I've been given a second chance, what do you have in mind?"

* * *

><p><em>Present Time<em>

"What do you say kid? You up for it?" Tony asked.

Pyro turned toward him, "I'm all suit up anyway." He began walking to the outside balcony, a little nervous.

"Got cold feet?" Tony asked?

"No, I've flown before." Pyro replied. The visor closed over his face and the HUD activated, "Ok Jarvis, let's do this. 3.2.1" Pyro used his Pyrokinesis to activate his thrusters and he slowly levitated off the balcony and he leaned forward and he began to fly really fast into the air, "Hooolllllyyy Shiiiiiiit!" He exclaimed while trying to get his flying skills under control, "Whoooohooo!" He instantly got the hang of it with the help of Jarvis,

"_Sir, There is an attack occurring at Central Park, same terrorists from the broadcast._" Jarvis said,

"Then lets go," Pyro headed for the Central Park, The suit was super fast and he got their in minuets. Pyro saw the terrorist attacking the people in the park, "Jarvis, who are these guys?"

"_Analysis indicates A.I.M Technology._" Jarvis said.

"Tony, you get that?"

"Yeah, and that's not possible. A.I.M fell apart after Killian." Stark said over the comm.

"So why are they here now?"

"I don't know, best keep your head up there kid."

"_I would suggest that preparing for battle is the more prudent course._" Jarvis warned as the HUD began flashing red as drones came out of no where. Pyro dodged their incoming attacks, and used his own attacks of Pyrokinesis Repulsors. The combined elements of fire and energy destroyed the contraptions.

"_I suggest you proceed with caution, sir the armor hasn't been combat tested._"

Pyro scoffed, "When ever I have been not careful... ok point taken." Pyro managed to clean out the central park of the A.I.M Forces, the people began to cheer for who they thought was Tony Stark. But the people began to run when a bigger robot appeared from the sky, and leveled down to the same height as John was.

"Stark, I have heard much about you. A builder of weapons who lost his nerve when he tasted war himself."

"And you're obviously a cheap knockoff version of someone who isn't even who you think he is." Pyro countered.

"Ah, found a 'little' helper has he? No matter, I am Stark's superior. As I look forward to demonstrating." The Russian accent spoke behind the helmet.

"I'll make you eat those words, Homo Sapien..." Pyro muttered as he began to fly in the opposite direction, and began firing blasts at the Russian Robot. The Russian countered with his own attacks of shock blasts and got close enough to grab a hold of the Iron Mutant and began throwing haymakers at him. The Adamantium plating definitely did it's job as the big robot continued slamming down on him.

"Jarvis! Flashbang!" Pyro commanded, A compartment on John's shoulder opened and a small capsule fell out and flashed a bright light blinding the Russian, with his acrobat skills, John leaped behind him and ran a diagnostic of his enemy's armor and locked on a sensitive spot located on the back of his neck, "This looks important!" As he grabbed it and ripped out the wires,

"NOOO!" The Russian roared and pushed off the Iron Mutant and flew off into the distance.

"Running away? I thought I was the one who was supposed to have lost his nerve. Wait..."

"Jarvis who was that clown apart from someone who doesn't know the meaning of intellectual property rights." Tony spoke over the Comm.

"_Searching Interpol files. He is called the Crimson Dynamo. A former Russian military officer who stole his government's prototype battle armor." _Jarvis explained, Pyro began flying back to the Tower,

"Any Idea why he would be working for A.I.M?" He asked.

_"None sir. But I shall continue to search for potential connections."_

"You did good, kid. Very good work however the news crew are swarming the lobby waiting to meet the man who saved the day." Tony said. Pyro thought about it,

"No. People can't know it's me, tell them... I'm just somebody who's trying to make a difference... for his legacy."

"You got it John."

"I'm going to hang out here for a bit, to make sure there are no more Rusky Robots roaming around." John discontinued from his path back the tower and headed the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Stark was in front of the tower giving his speech to the sudden press conference,<p>

"As much as I hate to admit it but The man you saw in an Ironman suit is not me. But a very special employee of Stark Industries who shall be nameless. All I can say for him is that he is a man on a quest to right his wrongs, to make a difference... for his future generation, his legacy."

_Wechester County, X Mansion._

It was pretty during the Christmas time in Wechester county, John levitated outside a now 9 month pregnant Kitty's window with his helmet at his side breathing in the fresh air, just watching her sleep with her hands resting on her pregnant belly. He smiled,

"Sweet dreams, Kitten. And Marry Christmas to you kiddo don't give your mama a bad time." He muttered putting back on his helmet and levitated to the distance before shooting off into the Sky back to the tower."

"So if your still Ironman what do we call him?" A reporter asked Stark.

"Iron Mutant." Tony said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And there you go people the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it, there will be more coming don't forget to review and follow. See you next time.<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Poll for the gender of John and Kitty's child closes soon, last **__**chance to get some votes going, I took the liberty of putting in the kid's **__**descriptions on the bottom for boy and girl, Whichever wins YOU get to see in the **__**story and future sequels. The two OC's will have different quality's so choose **__**wisely and vote on my profile. Enjoy and thanks for voting!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<br>"Baby Shower & Second Chances"

Kitty woke to the feeling of her baby kicking, she grunted and starting patting her stomach gently to calm the baby down,

"Please don't kick Mommy so hard..." She whispered with sleep wearing heavy in her eyes, She was having a nice dream about John. She read in pregnancy books that thinking of a special someone, preferably their partner the baby can start kicking because her heart is pounding every time they see or think of them.

Kitty looked at her clock, it was about time to get up in time for breakfast, She began wobbling down stairs stretching any limb possible. She was among those who decided to stay at the mansion for the holidays, she was being excommunicated with her parents or at least until the baby is born witch was soon as her due date was coming up in a few weeks somewhere close to Christmas day. Kitty went to the lounge where everyone hung out. When she opened the doors her mouth dropped in surprise.

The room was decorated with pink and blue streamers, balloons, confetti, and signs. Everyone was sitting on the couches: Storm, Rogue, Jubilee, Bobby, Piotr, Angel, even Logan was sitting in the shadow of the corner. They all at the same time shouted "Surprise!" They all agreed that Kitty needed a baby shower after all she's been through. Kitty squealed in excitement, and she covered her mouth. Hugging all of her friends she sat down and began opening her gifts for the baby, she had everything she needed to help take care of it. Diapers, baby wipes, bath supplies, toys, a rattle, Stuffed animals, Clothes and a cute yellow nightie. Logan handed her a book for Kitty to write down all the baby's firsts, and to add pictures.

Rogue came up with a separate basket of gifts, "This is for you, sugar." Rogue said hugging her not worrying about her mutation anymore after being cured. Kitty thanked her while going through the stuff, Bath soaps, salts, candles, and a picture frame with a photo of John who was narrowing his eyes at the camera playing with his zippo. Kitty eyes welled up, she said thank you again, and gave Rogue another hug. Piotr came back in a minuet later with a big plate of breakfast and set it on the table in front of her,

"Here you go Katya." His deep Russian accent spoke with a smile on his face,

"Thank you guys, really." Kitty grinned, she began digging into her breakfast feeding her and the little one. They all began to hang out in the Lounge, Logan turned on the TV and live news broadcasts were being shot on the streets of New York, more A.I.M attacks were raiding upon the authority's and military checkpoints as their tanks began destroying things in sight.

"Brooklyn is a war zone, more terrorist attacks are happening rapidly and there is no stop-" The reporter paused as she glimpsed into the air. "He's here..." She muttered. The camera followed her gaze and the mutants kids who joined the shower to watch TV rose from their seats in awe as they see the new popular hero fly from the sky. The Iron Mutant levitated over the two A.I.M Tanks and fired a huge blast of Fire and Energy from his Unibeam projector destroying the both of them and extinguished the fires with his Pyrokinesis. Logan raised an eye brow after seeing that, The Iron Mutant looked down at the camera and mockingly blew a kiss before hitting super sonic back into the sky back towards Stark Tower.

The X-Men were astounded by seeing Tony Stark's Ironman persona being taken over by a mutant. Storm took a quick discussion in the headmaster's office with the others, Kitty was told to get some rest but she insisted on joining the conversation considering she's still an X-Man.

"Stark claims that the 'Iron Mutant' is not him, he's not even a mutant." Logan said.

"And why would a mutant want a suit of armor?" Bobby added.

"What's wrong with that?" Piotr asked rather annoyed. Angel tried not to laugh, Bobby shook his head,

"Nothing Pete...Nothing."

"I noticed something about him, the way he-" Logan stopped and glanced at Kitty, then he looked back at Storm.

"Yes, Logan?" Storm asked.

"Never mind." He suddenly headed out of the office in a hurry.

Kitty quirked an eyebrow, "What wrong with him?" She asked.

"I don't know Kitty. But whoever the Iron Mutant is, I'm just glad he's on our side." She replied.

Kitty lied back down in her room, looking at the photo of John, the father of her child, her soul mate. She still tried to make sense about what happened at the grave yard. She still had that sense of hope in her heart.

"Come back to us." Kitty muttered rubbing her stomach after feeling the baby kicking again.

* * *

><p><em>"I have not detected any more A.I.M activities at this moment, sir." <em>Jarvis assured.

John took a big sigh of relief, "Good it's been cutting into my free time." John landed on the balcony of the penthouse suite mechanical arms came from the balcony and began pulling off his armor as he walked into the building.

_"I'm not sure that staying up all night and watching TV is considered your idea of free time." _

"Oh Jarvis, If only you knew." John mocked. John threw a towel over his shoulder and began wiping his face, Tony was still looking over whatever Jarvis has found on the Crimson Dynamo and his connection to A.I.M, "Find anything?" John asked getting a water bottle from the bar area.

"Other than our "Comrade" Having an impressive service record no.." Tony joked. John huffed as he took a swig of his water bottle, Tony turned to his apprentice. "You know, you have been watching through your girlfriend's window the past couple of days now, why don't you just tell her you're up and about?"

John sighed, "I can't... Not after what I put her and the others through."

"By putting a bun in her oven?" John glared at the smart ass of a billionaire.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm still alive... I don't deserve a second chance not after the things I helped Magneto do."

"Everyone deserves a second chance John, I created weapons that were ended up killing Americans. I could have died in Afghanistan but one man gave me a second chance to make things right. The same chance I've given you, to make things right with you're pending family."

"So that's it? Become a hero and marry Kitty and raise our kid together while we ride off into the sunset? I'm not that kind of guy..."

"People do anything for the one they love John." Tony said.

_"Sorry to interrupt sir but I must warn you that Miss. Potts is approaching." _Jarvis said.

"Speaking of the devil." Tony said high pitched. Virginia "Pepper" Potts sped walked into the penthouse, not looking happy with Happy coming in from behind her.

"You promised, Tony." She growled.

"Hi, honey how was your day?" Tony asked in a sing song voice.

"I needed to find out on the news that, you are building more suits? You said you were done with this!" She raised her voice.

"Pepper, Pepper... Look it's not for me but for our new friend." Tony put an arm around her shoulder, "Pepper, this is John Allerdyce you may call him Pyro. He's the Iron Mutant."

"John Allerdyce? The mutant terrorist?" She scoffed.

Pyro sighed, "Miss. Potts, I didn't even expect to be here in this situation. I have my doubts too but Tony convinced me to take this chance not for me for my kid."

"You are a father?" She asked.

"Going to be..." He corrected. Pepper sighed,

"Congratulations... Pyro," She turned to Tony, "I'll go with whatever you decide Tony, but don't make me regret this." She kissed him, and took one last glance at John before waking to the back.

"Anything you need Boss?" Happy asked.

"No we're good." Tony said. He walked up next to John, "That went well."

"She can still punch a hole in your chest right?"

"You have no idea..."

Pepper still had Extremis in her system making her incredibly strong, Tony had yet to find a cure for it and S.H.E.I.L.D was going through the lengths of finding one.

* * *

><p><strong><em>OK! That's chapter two for you, Now here are the descriptions for my OC the gender is <span>YOUR CHOICE!<span> So vote on one on my profile!_**

**_FEMALE  
><em>****_Ellen "Ellie" Allerdyce  
>Codename: "Athena"<em>**

**_Powers & Abilities  
>From Parents<span>  
>Fire Manipulation<br>Intangibility_**

**_Birthright Powers  
>Superhuman Strength<br>Superhuman Agility  
>Superhuman Endurance<br>Superhuman Mentality  
>Superhuman Tracking<br>_****_Superhuman longevity  
>Innate capability<br>Omni-linguism  
>Omniscience<br>Skilled Sword Fighter/Martial Artist_**

**_A/N: Athena is based after the Greek goddess for her wisdom, strength, strategy, and skills (God of War Version) Ellie resembles her mother as incredibly smart and a bad ass like her father. Incase you don't know what some of her ability's mean (Innate Capability- The ability to automatically learn things without study or training. Omni-Linguism- Learning of all languages. Finally Omniscience- She. Knows. EVERYTHIIIIIIIING!) _**

**_MALE  
><em>****_Aiden Allerdyce  
>Codename: Wraith<em>**

**_Powers & Abilities  
>From Parents<br>_****_Intangibility_****_  
><em>****_Firebreathing_**

**_Birthright Powers  
><em>****_Power augmentation_****_  
>Power bestowal<br>Power mimicry or absorption  
>Power negation<br>Power sensing  
>Invulnerability<br>Superhuman longevity  
>Mediumship<br>Possession  
>Darkness or shadow manipulation<br>_**

_**A/N: Aiden (EYE'den not AID'den) Take's his mother's ghost like skill to A WHOLE NEW LEVEL. He is basically THE Reaper of mutants with supernatural abilities involving paranormal powers. He can drain, bestow and manipulate other mutant's powers by linking into their souls.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Iron Mutant _**

**_A/N: Oh man a hundred viewers in 5 days that's amazing thank you guys so much! Here's a early release of number three, ENJOY!_**

**_Pumpkinlove: I understand it may be a little weird but this is marvel universe so it's all the same but this is still strictly X-Men I swear So enjoy it._**

Chapter 3  
>"Flesh and Tech"<p>

The fire manipulator sat at a local bar watching a game, his fake ID got him a drink or two thinking about what Tony Stark said to him, _"__Everyone deserves second chances" _he remembered Stark say that, over, and, over. But did he deserve it? He pulled out a cigarette and lit it with his zippo and flipped the lid shut, beside his hand on the bar was his phone, on the side said _"Stark Industries"_ . Tony said the phone will alert if A.I.M strikes continues, but right now he didn't give a crap, this was his first day off thinking he scared off those extremists thanks to the Iron Mutant.

"Why, if it isn't _Lucius_." A familiar voice said, it was calm and dangerous.

Pyro huffed, "Go fuck yourself Logan." John spat, taking a long drag of his cigarette. The feral Canadian sat next to the Australian Dragon and ordered a beer while putting a fine cut cigar in his mouth, John pulled out his lighter and lit the cigar for him.

"How are you doing John?"

Pyro shrugged, "Been better." He replied.

"You look better." the wolverine added seeing that he looked healthy and more physically fit and like the John Allerdyce he knew before joining the Brotherhood. "Thought you were-"

"Dead?" John interjected, "Cause I am... A walking corpse on life support, so to speak." Logan raised his eyebrow, John leaned up a little looking around before moving his jacket out of the way for Logan to see an orange light coming through the fabric of John's muscle shirt.

Logan smirked inhaling the flavorful smoke of his cherry cigar, "So... I was right, you are the Iron Mutant." he said, John shrugged and then nodded.

"If you know I guess everyone else does too."

Logan shook his head, "No. I had a suspicion but I kept it to myself, I only knew one person who could manipulate fire, everyone else was oblivious to the fact." Logan always liked John, even when he was with the Brotherhood. The wolverine always saw himself in the boy, the attitude the direction in life and now righting wrongs.

Pyro inhaled the smoke from his cigarette, "Good..." he said as he exhaled the steady stream of the cancerous vapor.

Logan glared at him, "Good? Listen bub Kitty is gonna have your spawn in a couple of weeks-"

"You think I don't know that?" The fire manipulator interrupted, he held up his phone and it showed a live satellite feed of Kitty's room. She sat on her bed reading, while rubbing her belly.

"Come back to the school, let us-" Logan was cut off from a chain of explosions on the street outside, the two mutants and the humans inside the bar jumped back as glass from the windows shattered from the shockwaves of the blasts. Pyro and Wolverine hopped to their feet and ran out into the street, they looked up to see another iron man impersonator, John's phone started a alarm. John pulled out an ear piece and stuck it into his ear,

"Jarvis you there?" John asked.

_"At your service, sir." _The Synthetic voce said.

"We got more problem's with A.I.M, prep the Mark 43." John said. The impersonator then fired orbs of energy down at the mutants, John placed his hands on Logan shoulder and head, their bodies were engulfed in fire. The orbs struck all around them, and bathed them in a cloud of fire. When the flame's burned down the two fiery forms of Logan and John were untouched. Pyro let go of his hold and the fiery form ceased on Logan leaving Pyro still in his new ability,

"Why do you need the suit? Oh right..." Logan said, Pyro's fiery plasma form generated a jet force below him lifting him up into the air and the Mark 43 came out of the sky wrapping around John's body becoming the Iron Mutant. He continued levitating in the air using his Repulsors, Wolverine stands below him on his guard against the hostile.

"Another punk with knockoff armor? Doesn't anyone have original ideas?" Pyro asked, scanning the unknown terrorist with his HUD.

"I'm no knock off! I'm the next generation, And I'm gonna make you obsolete!" The young synthetic voice said. The Iron Mutant eyes widened at what his scanning turned up.

"Wait...that's not armor. It's part of your body... you lunatic, what did you do to yourself?"

"I took the next step forward. The perfect marriage of biology and tech. You wear a weapon I am a weapon!" The cyborg shouted.

"Well so am I!" Logan growled unsheathing his claws. Pyro got an Idea and dropped down to the ground and nodded at the Wolverine also know as Weapon X, he grabbed him and did a 360 spin before tossing him towards the cyborg. Logan let out a war cry, but met with a titanium fist to the face sending Logan to fly of course and into a near by building.

"Crap..." Pyro muttered before flying up to the cyborg's altitude and the two throw haymakers and kicks. John Allerdyce kept his martial art's in good use thanks to Mystique during his days in the brotherhood. The fight lasted a good hour before Iron Mutant overpowered the Cyborg and sent him flying back with a Unibeam blast to the chest.

The cyborg let out a sinister laugh, "I'm working on something special for your friend, Tony Stark! Call it a going away present. He'll see it soon." With that he took off into the air away from John. He fought the urge to follow and decided to check on Logan, Logan came out of the building and Pyro can see his wounds healing up, some parts of his clothing were torn.

"You alright?" Pyro asked as the visor opened.

"Yeah..." Logan sighed almost embarrassed.

"I got to take care of this..."

"I bet kid." With that Pyro tuned to walk away, "Kitty misses you. She _loves_ you." Logan added suddenly.

Without looking back he said, "I know... I hear her say it every night."

"Then why keep hiding?"

Pyro turned to face the feral man, "Put yourself in my shoes, Logan; if you caught the virus and you didn't want to break Dr. Grey's heart, would you rather leave to make her think that you are still alive somewhere? Or let her watch you die, knowing she will be alone, heartbroken, and raising a kid all alone knowing that the one she loves is gone forever?" Those words hit Logan like a ton of bricks, and lowered his head in defeat, "Kitty's strong, her and our kid changed me enough to do all this, but they can never change the fact that I don't deserve them or their forgiveness." Pyro's voice began to break as he went on, "I love them so much... and I can't hurt them again."

Logan looked up with a steel expression on his face and nodded, "You have my respect Pyro. You're a good man," he said holding out his hand, Pyro shook it with a single tear going down his cheek. "I never saw you..." He smiled, vowing to keep him being alive a secret. John sniffed back the sob threatening to break from his throat, and stood back his visor closed over his face and looked up he trusted into the air leaving the Wolverine behind.

"Go get em' kid." Logan smirked.

Iron Mutant was scanning the city for more attacks occurring but nothing turned up new, John then called up Tony and gave him the news on the cyborg John encountered.

"If that's what A.I.M's into now, they're even deadlier than they used to be." Stark said over the comm.

"He sounded like he knew you." John replied.

"Never met him before, there's nothing on the databanks."

"I analyzed his power reading's, they're immense. What do you have to do to a your own body to turn into that?" John asked.

"Nothing good obviously." Tony replied.

"Even thought, he didn't strike me as a zealot. That fight felt personal." John pointed out.

"Maybe you ignored his friend request. Doesn't matter now, there will be more where he came from, not to mention the Crimson Dynamo."

"What the hell's going on..." Pyro muttered.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review and Vote!<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Iron Mutant _**

Chapter 4  
>"Way of the Dragon"<p>

It has been almost a week and A.I.M attacks comes and goes, St. John Allerdyce managed to get three whole days to himself. He spent hours learning about tech courtesy of his 'employment' to Stark Industries as the new Iron Man going under 'Iron Mutant'. The cold weather blew thin snowflakes to the ground, covering half the park with fresh white snow but then again this is New York the snow doesn't last long. He sits on a bench of central park sipping on a little hot chocolate just like the way Kitty like it, he smiles at the memory of them drinking hot chocolate on the holidays and much colder days like this. Being a person who preferred warmth, winter days especially nights weren't the most favorable weather for the pyromaniac. The air conditioning during the summers were pleasant enough but not totally cold. He then remembered that those were one of the reasons him and Bobby became best friends, he manipulates ice and loves cold days instead of warmer days, in a word they were the same as mutants but total opposites as people. John then frowned remembering his former friend, after all he gave him the most painful head-butt that gave the fire manipulator a thin layer of metal on the frontal part of his skull. He rubbed the place where it was implanted and he could feel the hardened material over the damage, he let out a huge sigh before finishing the last drops of the hot chocolate and tossing the cup into the trash can. He then pulled out his zippo embracing the warth it possessed as the flame dances on his palm, careful not to let the humans see what he was doing.

John turned to his right and saw someone he never expected to see again, "Raven?" He gasped. The now natural blonde human Mystique smiled as she sat next to him.

"How are you Pyro?" She asked.

"Still alive..." He replied. She smirks and nodded,

"It seems we all are." To John's surprise, Raven's skin turned blue and scaly.

Pyro jumped off the bench, "What the... I thought you were cured."

"We all thought that Pyro." A familiar voice said, A man with silver hair, and that familiar helmet and long cloak hanging over his person walked up to the boy escorted by Juggernaut.

"Magneto..." John muttered narrowing his eyes.

"The war is not over, this is a call to arms brother, what say you?" Magneto said.

"I'm not a pawn in your war anymore, Lehnsherr. Get a life." He then began to walk away.

John's body then stops in it's tracks, the iron in his blood, the metal plate in his head, and the Heart of Fire on his chest fell onto Magneto's hold. He turns and faces the leader of the Brotherhood of mutants.

"You're mine, Lucius. I made you." Magneto hissed.

"Go. To. Hell." Pyro growled, but then his arc reactor flew from his chest into Magneto's hands. John fell to the ground loosing the ability to breath, his skin turned pale white and blood began to flow from his nose and eyes and mouth as the virus continued it's course.

"Shame... you were like a son to me." Magneto said bitterly. Juggernaut started to hear music in the distance,

"What is that?" The behemoth asked.

_I got my gun and I'm ready to fire at will Cause shoot to thrill I'm ready to kill  
>I can't get enough and I can't get my fill Cause I shoot to thrill.<em>

The mark 43 flies down from the sky and fires it's Repulsors at the mutants sending them to fly back onto the ground.

_Play. To. Kill! _

The song ended while the suit was on remote mode, it walked over and picked up the reactor and ran over to the dying Iron Mutant and inserted the Heart of Fire into the slot of his chest. The power it possessed flowed into John's veins his natural skin color returned, he got to his feet and wiped away the blood. The suit suddenly flew into pieces scattering all over the place by magneto's power. John looked at the old man, and smirked. He made no move for the lighter or suit, he didn't need to. Not know how it happened, Fire spawned from his body, his skin and clothing hardened into dragon like scales becoming like armor, his hands became more claw like, his eyes glowed with fire and shapes of dragon wings spawned from his back made from flames and began to flap hovering his being into the air. He sends streams of flames outward and wraps around the three mutants. They were screaming in pain, but did not burn them. He wanted them to feel what he was capable of and then let them go, they fell to the ground and Magneto ran away with fear in his eyes, Mystique gave a sad look at the boy before running off and Juggernaut following behind her. Pyro fell down onto the ground his Dragon form ceased, he drifted off unconscious from the incredible amount of power he managed to release. An old Asian man walks up near the unconscious dragon, and smiles.

* * *

><p>Pyro woken up not knowing where he was or what happened. He looked around to see a room displaying a lot of Asian culture mostly Japanese, John was startled by an old man walking into the room,<p>

"Ah, you have awakened." The old man said.

"Where am I?" John asked.

"You're in my tattoo shop."

"Why?"

"I also live here, found you on the ground in the park after..."

Pyro sat up, "You saw?"

"The whole thing, I got to say you possess a true spirit of a dragon." The old man said pouring John some tea.

"I don't... remember." Pyro sighed rubbing his eyes.

"But I know who you are, Mr. Allerdyce." The old man said.

"Who are you?!" John snapped now on his guard.

"Now, Now. I'm a mutant like you, I am Utabori the second." He bowed.

John huffed, "Let me guess, your power comes from tattoos."

The old man nodded in response, "A tattoo is... greatly influenced by the person who has it. It represents who they are and the path they are born to take." Pyro stood up and stretched and accepted the tea.

"Really? Then what would my tattoo be?" John asked.

"As I said you possess a spirit of a dragon, but yet you don't know how to release it."

"It just happens."

"You are not worthy... You must prove yourself to be worthy of such power." He then walked behind the fire manipulator and placed his hand on his bare back. John then felt a strange surge of pain go through his back, then it suddenly ceased. Pyro jerked away from the old man on his guard, Utabori looked towards a mirror, Pyro followed his gaze and his eyes widened. John had a full back tattoo of a fish leaping out of water,

"What the hell?! Did you just give me a tattoo of a fish? I thought you said I was a dragon!" Pyro cried still gazing at the tattoo but then his expression turned to surprise, "Huh... tha...that's actually pretty bad ass... But still!"

"The carp on your back must shine vigorously in color." He touched the tattoo again this time bringing it to life with beautiful colors and shades, two Japanese characters appeared next to the image. "With it you are on the path to destiny, The carp in the yellow river swims upstream, passes the mountain range and finally reaches the caverns at Longman, where it'll be reborn as a dragon. With the steps you have taken in the past, including the mistakes was the path you were born to take, the road to your true destiny. You are about to reach Longman but before becoming a dragon you must continue on your path with the choices you made."

"My second chance..." Pyro said looking at his new spiritual tattoo of the Carp. John's phone alerts new A.I.M attacks, he looks back at Utabori.

"Now go." He said. John nods and grabs his shirt and coat and heads out the door, towards the attack. Knowing he's a dragon in spirit but still a Carp swimming up the streams to redemption, only then will he become a dragon.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Don't forget to review! To see John's Carp Tattoo search up <em>****_akira nishiki tattoo _****_on images on your browser_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Iron Mutant _**

Chapter 5  
>"The Rebellious Billionaire Playboy and Philanthropist."<p>

John spent his time in the gym still coping with his insomnia, training. Not because he had to stay in shape against A.I.M but because he wanted too. His back displaying the magical Carp glistened in sweat as he pushed his body to the maximum in lifting weights, treadmill, flight testing, Martial Arts, the works. When his body couldn't take anymore he began testing his mind in Science and Tech to fully understand how Stark's inventions work, making up for the time of dropping out of Mutant High. The fire manipulator finally accepted the fact he was given a second chance, but to make things right with the X-men? _'Fat Chance'_. They still didn't know he was alive except for Logan and maybe Kitty, it killed him to not be by her side and help raise their child together but he still didn't deserve their forgiveness or them. Even the others won't be able to trust him, even if he is the Iron Mutant, he always thought that they would never forget what he did when he was with the brotherhood.

After a much relaxing hot shower, calming the tense and sore muscles John took one last glimpse of his Carp tattoo, beads of water falling down the image of the spiritual fish that becomes a dragon in Utabori's legend. The old man's words were playing in his head about it over and over and at the same time looks back on the choices he made, he still couldn't wrap his head around the thought that he was suppose to make the choices he made, into becoming what he is today.

John watched the sun rise over New York from his own floor, his 'penthouse' and believe it or not, the day was John's 'Official' first day of his employment of Stark Industries. Corporate haircut and business suits. But he's still the rebellious John Allerdyce, his hair was shortened and spiked to a perfect peak at the front and was dyed dark brown. He wore a black casual suit with Sterling colored Mauri Alligator Sneakers, he wore no tie, and the shirt's top three buttons were undone to reveal a little skin. On his right hand he wore an Onyx Claddagh Ring in 10K Gold with Diamond Accents on his ring finger with the heart pointing towards him. He bought another that was sterling with diamonds but wore it on a chain around his neck, on his left hand was a Sterling silver and 18k gold Dragon coil ring on his middle finger, on his pinkie he wore a 'Naga Batu' Dragon Ring. finally a Seiko 'Astron' GPS Solar Watch.

John Allerdyce went over his new 'look' adjusted his jewelry and tucked the ring on the chain inside his shirt after kissing it, he looked much less than Saint- John Allerdyce and Pyro, of course that was the point of this transformation considering the fact that he was a wanted mutant terrorist, presumed dead.

John huffed as he put on his I.D Badge,_ 'Chief Operating Officer'. _"Really Tony? You're just gonna put me on the top for some cover I.D? I just turned 18 for crying out loud..." He muttered. "I hope you know what you are doing..."

_"Not to worry, sir. I will be guiding you through the necessary processes of your duties at Avenger Tower." _Jarvis assured through the penthouse's intercom.

"I can always count on you buddy. Don't know shit about co-running a business. Besides I'm still surprised that Tony managed to convince Pepper on making me the COO. Hell I didn't even finish school." John said.

_"Miss. Potts' duties as CEO are required at the Stark headquarters in California, The Avenger's tower is still under management of Stark Industries and there for Mr. Stark has convinced Miss. Potts to appoint you as COO for your cooperation in efforts of running the Tower." _

"I keep forgetting this is the 'Avenger Tower'... I mean that's what happens when S.H.I.E.L.D. becomes a defunct agency now days, the avengers are scattered and Fury stepped down. I end up carrying the weight." John trailed off looking into the display of the Mark 43 touching the glass, "Me? A damaged kid who's going to be a father on a quest for redemption for all the death and destruction he's caused. Now with keys to the kingdom and fighting in a double life as a Mutant crusader." He sighed at his reflection over the suit of armor. He turned to look out the window of the skyscraper overlooking Manhattan. "I'm just like batman... But... I am Redemption, I am the Dragon.

"My name is Lucius Authier... I am, The Iron Mutant."

* * *

><p><em>"Meanwhile"<em>

Kitty sits in her room feeling her baby moving around inside her. It kicks softly and the feeling makes her over joyed to be a mother, her only wish was for the father to be there with her. She has suspicions for him still being alive, after the graveyard moment she had new hope but nothing like that happened again and she started to accept the fact that he was gone forever.

Kitty shed enough tears for John Allerdyce and the fallen but at the same time she couldn't forget him or fall in love ever again with anyone else because her heart belonged to her Pyromaniac. Bobby knocked on her door and she allowed him to come in, she sat up straighter and place the heart-shaped picture frame on her nightstand. Bobby smiled at the picture, as he sat next to her but then he started crying,

"Bobby?" She rushed to his side grabbing a hold of his arm,

"I.. Should have helped him, it's my fault, he's..."

"No! Don't you say that..." She hissed.

Bobby turned to look at her tears streaming down his face, "I saw the look you gave me after Alcatraz... You hated me..."

She shook her head, "You're wrong..." She paused, Bobby sighed to get his sobbing under control.

"I was so angry for what he did, leaving us, you, the baby. But after giving in to that anger and hatred I felt I stole something away from someone I can call my sister." He gazed into her eyes, that were glistening in fresh tears. "After I saw him fly down to the bridge with Logan and Dr. Grey and watched him burn into ash I realized I have lost my best friend." She threw herself into Bobby's arms, knowing there was nothing but friendship and compassion in the hug. Bobby was the sweetest guy she knew, and even now, she had to smile just a little.

Storm came in peeking into the room, "Bobby, Kitty could you come to my office please?" She asked before going on. Bobby and Kitty wiped their faces and their feelings were replaced with confusion. They arrived to the office, all the students who were staying over for the holidays and, Piotr, Angel, Rogue, Logan, Storm, Beast, and Mora were gathered around a stranger Kitty and Bobby didn't recognize. The stranger turned to all them and smiled. They all just stopped dead, and Kitty knew that smile.

"Oh my god..." She gasped. "Professor?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wow, how about that? Professor Xavier returns, and John Allerdyce is officially going by his Birth name? What's next for the Homo Mutandis? Please review.<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Iron Mutant _**

Chapter 6  
>"Closure and Cause"<p>

Kitty was called to Professor Xavier's office, she still couldn't believe he was alive. Upon reaching the door, she opened it and stepped through, The professor was still wheelchair burdened even in his new body but the physical features were still there, the eyes and the heart warming smile he gave was just like the old professor. She gave him a greeting smile and took a seat being offered by the telepath, Kitty sunk into her seat and began rubbing her pregnant belly.

"What did you want to see me about, Professor?" She asked.

"I'm so sorry, Kitty..." The professor said sadly. Kitty was confused but immediately she knew what he was sorry about. "I understand that John is no longer with us, and is at peace."

Kitty frowned but she nodded, "Yeah..."

The professor rolled to the petite girl's side and took her hand, "Whatever you need, it's yours. For you and your baby."

She smiled, "Thank you... But I accepted that John's gone. I will always remember him and love him for as long as I live, but I only wish I can say goodbye to him."

The professor smiled, "Then close your eyes, child. Open your mind." Kitty licked her lips with excitement and took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She felt the Professor's hands on the side's of her head, when she was told to open then she was somewhere familiar, warm, and safe. She wasn't pregnant all the sudden but she wasn't worried, this was only Professor X's illusion. She began walking through the hall to reach the door on the other side, she stepped through to see a heartwarming teary sight; John Allerdyce playing with a new born infant, he was mumbling goofy gibberish to the child holding it high in the air and smiling. Kitty smiled and hot tears poured down her face, watching him and their child together, John then cuddled the baby close and glanced to where Kitty was standing, he smiled at her. He looked healthy, happy, and then she said it;

"Goodbye..." She said softly. Then everything shifted back to the Professor's office, he was sitting in front of her still offering her that heartwarming smile. Kitty's face was still damp with her tears of both heartbreak, and closure. "Thank you, Professor..." she shook.

"You are welcome."

* * *

><p>Saint-John Allerdyce now known to the public as Lucius Authier the COO of Stark Industries paces in Dr. Bruce Banner's lab, engaging in a conversation on the cure for the X-Gene.<p>

"I don't get, I thought the cure was supposed to cure the X-Gene for good." John said, flicking the lighter cap on and off.

Banner sighs rubbing his eyes and puts back on his eye glasses, "I been running diagnostics on this 'cure' but after weeks of research this cure is nothing but a suppressor. What did you say this cure came from?"

"A boy, who's mutation involves of suppressing the X-gene when near him, that's why they call him Leech. He's at the X-mansion now... Safe."

"You said 'suppress' well that explains why this isn't cure to begin with, that means all who ever was injected with this, their mutations will return, or in this case already have. But if they were on this constantly..."

"Then they wouldn't pose a threat... But Magneto got away." John angrily snapped the Zippo lid shut, "Now Juggernaut, Mystique are at his side, not to mention how many others, The war is not over, Bruce..." he sighed. "But you know what's worse? I almost killed this kid, because I thought he was the 'cure'... But turns out he's harmless."

"The war may not be over, but the question is 'Who's side are you on?'" Bruce asked.

John opened his lighter and ignited it, he watched the flame dance over the wick, "I fought the war on both sides, and it ended badly on both." He transferred the flame onto his palm, "Magneto was right about one thing, Mutants have suffered a long time and we had to fight for our freedom and I will. BUT, I spent half my life growing up at Xavier's learning that humans and mutants can Co-exist but still wasn't enough. I was a coward because I didn't want to hurt the girl I loved so I joined Magneto and his cause. He kept me under his control and after Xavier freed me I still went back to the Brotherhood because I wanted a better world, a future for my child, and he died still believing in me for his own cause." Bruce sat back and listened to the Iron Mutant's words.

"But here I am alive for one purpose, a purpose I know now why I was given a second chance for. Magneto's cause is just, but Xavier's cause was noble, I can't go back to either of them." John's hand was coated in fire and tightened it into a fist,

"What are you gonna do?" Bruce asked.

"I'm gonna use this Tower's resources, to recruit."

"More Avenger's?"

John snorted, "Nah. We don't have that kind of time, no... I need Mutants."

Bruce's eyes widened, "You're not gonna to-"

"You said it Banner, I'm gonna start my own Brotherhood of Mutants, but unlike the X-Men and Magneto's brotherhood. We will fight to the end and take the fight against Magneto and his cause." John walked out of the lab to his office, "It's time we fight fire with fire." he smirked.

"Jarvis, start running through the police databanks on all wanted and imprisoned felons who acted on Vigilante justice.

_"There are currently 50 wanted felons on vigilantism in the state of New York alone, sir." Jarvis replied_

"Narrow results to Mutants."

_"25 results."_

"Good, lets find them."

_"Downloading criminal profiles now, now tracking last known locations. Time estimation: 5 hours."_

John huffed and began looking through the Mutant vigilante's profiles, "Don't wait up for me honey. It's time to play _Assassin's Creed _for real."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know John is going a little OOC but he's still the rebellious Pyro we all know and love so don't worry, Please Review.<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Iron Mutant _**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Destiny or their characters.**_

_**A/N: I May have gone overboard with some stuff, John being way to OCC so I kicked it down a notch and added some more of his 'Attitude' this to me seemed less than X-Men and More Iron Man. This Story is no longer crossover since none of the avengers make a permanent appearance, P.S Last Chance to vote on the Baby's Gender People I'm not gonna spoil things but its currently 3 to 1. Which ever gender wins the poll IS GOING TO BE IN THE STORY! Enjoy People, Cheers.**_

Chapter 7  
>"The Recruits"<p>

John sat in the Penthouse floor of the Avenger Tower going over three files of Class 5 mutants on threat watch that caught his attention, courtesy of Jarvis hacking into the Department Of Mutant Affairs run by Hank McCoy aka Beast. These people John related to in some ways. Their powers seemed to stand out more than the rest of the recruits.

_**(X)**_

Adrian Luca (Specter) Age: 25  
>Family history of Anti-Mutant Terrorism &amp; Currently Wanted for Assault, Manslaughter, Attempted murder, and criminal acts of Vigilantism.<em><br>May gain momentum from shadows and or Darkness. Any from of dimness must be excluded at all times._

**_Suspect still at large and is considered Extremely Dangerous_**

_**(X)**_

"You know how hard it was to find you?" John asked, Specter who merged from the shadows, his clothes worn and torn, blending in as a homeless. Specter looked over the fire manipulator's attire, he huffed.

"What the hell do you want with me Richie Rich?" The Specter growled.

John scoffed, "First; Don't compare me to Culkin, okay? Second; My name is Lucius Authier, I'm a mutant like you."

Specter pulled down his hood, "How do you know that?" He asked, still embracing the shade of the alleyway.

"I know you can control Shadow Matter, that's why they call you 'Specter', pretty bad ass actually. I also know you are on the run," John held up his phone, "I got your rap sheet right here." He started going down the list, "Adrian Luca, Wanted for multiple accounts of, Manslaughter, Assault, Attempted murder... Goddamn, pretty serious shit. I can make this go away at the touch of a button."

Specter narrowed his eyes but thought about it, "What do you want?" John smirked,

"I know why you do what you do, every vigilante's got a fan site which a lot of people are saying good things about you. People are calling you a hero... But I'm not looking for fucking heroes, I'm looking for mutants who can kick ass, no comic book persona, cape wearing pussies.

Luca chuckled and nodded, "Ok, say I do this, what then?"

John shrugged, "Keep fighting, save the fucking world. Join my brotherhood, and be appreciated for what we do, or continue rotting in some dank smell alley running from the law the rest of your life." John began waving the phone, the entire time Adrian was thinking, tempted.

**_(X)_**

Grant Alexander (Granite) Age: 19  
>Former Collage student and Football star: Arrested for Manslaughter.<br>**_Solitary Confinement, Suspect must be confined at all times of his sentence in  
>Stone Free Environment.<em>**

**_(X)_**

John entered the plane white confinement cell free from anything made of stone, the buff collage kid looked up at the fire manipulator with confusion invading his face,

"Nice room..." John said sarcastically.

"Who are you?"

"Lucius."

"And what is it you want? Lucius..."

John smirked, "I'm doing a little recruiting, mutants only."

Grant's flinched at this, "What make you think that I'm a...Mutant?"

John cocked his head to the side and peered around the cell, "Even If I didn't know who you are already, I think this kind of cell would give something like that away don't you think?"

"Good point..."

"I know who you are, and what you are..." John pulled out a pebble and tossed it to Grant, he caught it in mid air. Grant sighed and the small pebble formed over his fist. "Full Density Control over Stone... I can see why people call you Granite."

"It's actually my nickname, because it sound like Grant and because I'm as tough as granite when I play football." The stone fist then shifted into a bracelet and hugged Grant's wrist.

John huffed, "I get it, still thought it has a nice ring to your abilities. I also know you are doing time for manslaughter... You broke a kid in half during football practice." Grant then frowned and looked down at the floor. "I got my connections I can get you outta this hell hole..." But Grant didn't say anything, just sat there with his head hung low.

John showed a bit of sympathy for the guy, "Jesus Christ... It's alright, I know how it feels, okay? it was Stupid Shit, but hey shit happens all the time, But I'm here to offer you a second chance and a way to hone your skill for the greater good, instead of breaking people in half like a toy."

"How? how can I make things right?" Grant asked with tears glistening in his eyes.

"Join my Brotherhood, and you'll find the answer and break the people who deserve it in half." John said softly. Grant sniffed, and Nodded.

_**(X)**_

Aimi Yoshida (Sāmaru) Age: 16  
>Illegal Japanese Immigrant &amp; Wanted for Theft and Vandalism<br>Minor's Mutation can project forms of Energy, approach with Extreme Caution.

**_Child Protection Service CONCERN, LEATHAL FORCE IS NOT PROMITED. _**

**_(X)_**

John went over the girl's file one last time parked outside a convenience store taking a drag of his cigarette, all the sudden he hears commotion in the store, a girl runs out with candy bars fisted in her hand and a scarf over her mouth,

"Hey! Come Back here!" The owner yelled chasing her, John flicked his cigarette and followed them. John came around the corner and the girl was being held against the wall almost ready to unleash her power against the angry store owner,

"Excuse me, miss?" John said walking up to them, "I think you dropped this..." holding up a dollar bill, The store owner huffed and snatched the dollar bill as payment for the candy, and walked away. The girl thanked John and began walking down the alley, "You hungry?" He asked. She stopped and turned, she nodded. John took her to a small burger joint, she munched away at her food, John smirked at her ravaging that burger and fries.

"You really are hungry." John chuckled. She looked up rather shyly, "You must be Aimi Yoshida." She looked up with widened eyes, "It's okay, My name's Lucius and I could use your help."

She sat up straighter, "What kind of help?" She asked, John was surprised she knew English well. He read she is an illegal Japanese immigrant, but he continued,

"I know you possess... Unnatural abilities, me and my brotherhood do to. I'm asking you to join us, a warm bed to sleep in, food, friends. Where you don't have to be afraid. We are mutants, Sāmaru, we need to stick together."

Aimi looked down at her food, he was being so nice to her and who else knew what else he would do for her. She had roamed the streets since she got off the boat from Japan leaving her parents behind.

"I never meant to steal, or hurt anyone." She spoke. John smiled and took her hand,

"It's alright, you don't have to do that anymore..." John Assured. She smiled and nodded to his offer,

_**(X)**_

John rubbed his temples, he was exhausted from recruiting, after finding the wanted vigilante mutants, John turned to Jarvis into spreading the word through social media for more recruits, over 50 mutants have joined the cause in a 3 day period and counting. After all John's effort it seems that his insomnia was finally subsiding, but he couldn't rest just yet, he had to break out his old friend, Coffee. The sun was barley coming up from his view of Manhattan, his head hurt with anticipation and exhaustion but the caffeine managed to keep his head on straight. He couldn't escape his past after all from him forming his own Brotherhood of Mutants but for the right cause.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Iron Mutant _**

Chapter 8  
>"Brotherhood of Mutant Avengers."<p>

A.I.M attacks subsided for some odd reason John couldn't explain why, Tony Stark back in California had no answer to the question ether. What ever A.I.M was up to it wasn't up to something good but John had more concerns about the President's speech in San Francisco, decreeing new peace and equal laws for Mutants. John knew that Magneto would make an appearance, but John was ready for him for him to meet his own force his own Brotherhood of Mutants. But was the fire manipulator willing to side with the X-Men? An enemy of an enemy is a friend after all.

_San Francisco,_ December_ 24th Christmas Eve_

Professor Xavier and his X-Men stand on stage with the President of the United States and the Secretary of Mutant Affairs Hank McCoy in the city where mutant and human conflicts started and ended, The President started addressing the people both Mutants, and humans the new peace between each of them. All the X-Men were there in their uniforms accept for the pregnant Kitty Pryde who sits comfortably next to her teammates. The president gives his speech,

"My fellow Americans this day is a day of declaration on new peace between two species, Mutants and Humans. Five months ago, the island of Alcatraz still stands to this day, a bad memory of a pointless war for people who wanted equality and decided to take unforgivable action to claim it. But today ladies and gentlemen is a day that equality is well earned through hard discussion and new found trust. Thanks to Charles Xavier and his X-Men."

The people, mixed with mutants and humans cheered, but of course there were some anti-mutant protesters being held back by the police, Charles Xavier however can see suspicious people wearing robes and their faces covered in hoods throughout the crowd, not cheering but observing around them. He can sense they are mutants, but more importantly can see John Allerdyce on the rooftop of a distant building.

"As we celebrate the holidays with cheer and peace on earth, we can finally celebrate it... together." More cheers erupted the president shook Xavier's hand, Meanwhile on the roof of a distant building where John was standing, he was observing the speech in his Mark 43 suit and his helmet sitting on the ledge, one of his lieutenants, Specter walked up to him dressed in a Brotherhood robe distinguished with light armor and an Avenger's trade mark "A" displaying it, with the hood down.

"I thought he was dead." Specter said.

John huffed, "So did I..." He said softly. John was still shocked at seeing his teacher, his father figure sitting there on the stage next to the rest of the X-Men and his pregnant lover Kitty Pryde.

Specter leaned over the ledge, "You think, Magneto and his Brotherhood is gonna show?"

John pinched the bridge of his nose, "He's had months to prepare, and after my days as his second I know he's gotta show." John said. "How are we looking?"

"234 strong, at the ready.. Granite and Sāmaru are standing by too."

John nodded, "Nice... You better get down there in case this shit's gonna go down." Specter nodded and put up his hood and leaped off the building disappearing into smoke. Back down at the stage Professor X took the stand,

"Thank you Mr. President, The choice we all face between peaceful co-existence and blind hatred is what we have to live with, I have given my life into seeing a day such as this. It is time we stand united by our share of humanity, that we will be remembered as one people. Your genes don't decide your own destiny, you do." The banner that hanged behind them fell down to reveal a statue of a mutant and human holding up the earth standing for equality between both species. The people, the X-Men and the president clapped in union.

John stood on the roof smirking, "I'll be..." But was interrupted by a signal from Jarvis. John put on the helmet and the HUD appeared in front of him, "What is it? Jarvis."

_"There are an odd number of mutants approaching." _Jarvis said.

"They are here..." John took off into the air down to the Stage, the people, the president and the X-Men were startled by the loud sound the Iron Mutant's Repulsors made, he hovered over the stage and dropped down and stood from his kneeling position, the people then cheered as loud as they possibly can seeing the well know hero. The Iron Mutant walked up to the President,

"Mr. President you are in immediate danger, you must clear the area!" John spoke disguising his voice. The secret service grabbed a hold of the president and led him to safety.

"What's the meaning of this?" Xavier asked.

"Magneto and the Brotherhood is coming." John replied. The others eyes widened, Wolverine walked up to the Iron Mutant he knew was John Allerdyce under there.

"How's that possible? He was cured..." He said.

"Not anymore..." John spat.

They all jumped at the sight of the stage's posts and the statue lift into the air and fly back towards the ocean to reveal Magneto hovering in the sky, the street below him flooded with Brotherhood members in the hundreds scale, the people ran in fear but those in the hoods stood their ground. Iceman turned into his Ice form, Colossus did the same with his metal form, Wolverine extended his claws with a growl, Storm hovered off the ground, Beast loosened his tie bearing his fangs with a low and intimidating growl, Angel extended his wings. Kitty however gripped her stomach tight in fear for her baby's life. John Allerdyce as the Iron Mutant walked over to her and held out his hand,

"Come with me, I'll get you two to safety." Kitty looked at the professor, he nodded for her to go with him. She took the Iron Mutants hand and she suddenly felt familiar feeling, He picked her up and gently lifted into the air back to the building he was on and set her down, her arms were still around the Iron Mutants neck, John from under the visor scanned the baby's condition and it was safe, he sighed in relief.

"Your Baby is fine, you must stay here until it's over." Kitty nodded and let go of him,

"Thank you." She said. She still couldn't shake the familiar feeling she had with him, before she said anything else the Iron Mutant took off into the air down to the stage.

"Charles... Thank god you are alive." Magneto said hovering above his new army.

"Erik! There is no need for this! We finally have equality, you must stop this nonsense!" Xavier pleaded.

"My dear Charles, we don't want equality. We are the evolution of life, it is up to us to take our rightful place above the humans."

"You are gonna have to go through us first!" The Iron Mutant spoke.

Magneto merely chuckled, "I have an army, twice the size as our last battle here in San Francisco."

"Well I've come prepared," John replied. His lieutenants, Granite, Specter, and Sāmaru came from behind and stood with their leader and the X-Men. The X-men looked behind them and can see an army of people with the same kind of uniforms,

"Who are they?" Iceman gasped,

Professor X without looking muttered, "Allies..." The Iron Mutant nodded to Granite.

"Let's Line it up!" Granite shouted. The 234 members of the Brotherhood of Avengers gathered behind the stage in a strong formation, John lifted into the air to face his army,

"Get rid of the Traitors!" Magneto shouted sending his army towards the stage.

John roared, All 234 Initiates then screamed their war cries and some leaped, teleported, or shifted over the stage charging towards Magneto's followers. Colossus joined the fight, Iceman followed behind using his Ice surfing method over the field, The Rest of the X-men joined in after, leaving professor X and Iron Mutant with his lieutenants.

"Nice to see you alive and well, John." The Professor said. John huffed as he was expecting that, after all Charles Xavier is the world's most powerful telepath.

John took off the helmet and held it to his side, "You too, Professor." he replied still looking towards the battle, Colossus and Juggernaut have a fist fight, exchanging heavy blows and slamming each other into walls. Angel swooped down and grabbed a few civilians out of harms way, Storm provided air support with her lightning.

Xavier looked over John's appearance, he was no longer blonde or better yet had long hair, he was no longer pale and his eyes were their natural color once again, "You changed..." The professor smiled, and quite pleased that he was no longer the Pyro who joined Magneto.

"So unlike me huh?" One of Magneto's followers appeared in front of them and breathed a stream of fire towards them but John held out his hand and the stream formed into a ball in his outstretched palm, the fire breathing mutant was frozen in fear,

John huffed, "Fucking Amateur..." He then sent the stream of fire back at the rival mutant sending him to fly back towards the battle. Suddenly explosions filled the air behind them where the people, and Kitty were, some of the Brotherhood members managed to flank around the stage and use their abilities to reek havoc upon the humans. John signaled his lieutenants to help them, he put back on his helmet ready for anything as he lifted into the air almost the exact same level as Magneto was.

Specter began leading some stranded civilians towards safety from the falling rubble from the buildings, all the sudden the street began rumbling and began to collapse, Specter began teleporting to the people almost about to be crushed from the collapsing street. above he can hear a woman scream for help, she looked familiar but then he realized,

"Shit! Kitty Pryde!" He muttered, Kitty couldn't phase she tried but she couldn't but then she felt arms around her and the next minuet she was back on the stage. Specter then vanished again before she even said _thank you_.

Granite fought against a mutant who uses high powered vortexes to throw any objects towards the stone manipulator, Granite's body formed into stone and he uses his strength to push away all the objects from flying into the civilians and to get close enough and take down the rival brotherhood follower. He managed to football tackle him onto the concrete knocking him out,

"Merry Christmas you filthy animal..." Granite mocked.

Sāmaru, came across a couple who were cornered by fire with no way to get out. Before she could even help them, she encounters more rival Brotherhood members, she quickly dispatches them with her knowledge of martial arts. Sāmaru then shoots a blast of energy to a water tower, it falls down onto the fire and the water erupts from it extinguishing the fire saving the couple. Magneto's Brotherhood slowly retreated back to their side of the field, John's held their ground. The X-Men returned to the stage, exhausted and battle scared, both sides look to the sky to see the two leaders Iron Mutant doing a stare down with his old mentor and leader, Erik Lehnsherr; Magneto.

"Ah, Lucius... It seems I have underestimated your abilities." Magneto smiled. Kitty and the others flinched at that name,

"What did he call him?" Kitty Gasped.

"What can I say, I learned from the best." John replied. Kitty's eyes started to water, _'It can't be...'_

"So it seems, yet you use toys to fight your battles." Magneto growled then used his ability to grip ahold of John's Mark 43 armor, John grunted and tried to move but to no avail, "You hide behind a mask to cover who you truly are, why is that... John? Yes... No matter how hard you try to repent, you will always be rejected." The Mark 43 suit opened and John fell right out onto the ground, he felt the air get knocked right out of him.

"Now tell your followers to stand down and let my Brotherhood claim what is ours!" Magneto warned throwing down the limp suit of armor.

John sighed and still tried to hide his face from his former friends, he touched a communicator in his ear, "Everyone... Stand down." All of his initiates stood down and walked back to the stage hesitantly at first but obeyed. Juggernaut and Mystique along with the rest of Magneto's Brotherhood members surrounded the fire manipulator. John stood to his feet with his back still turned to the X-men, Kitty still stood there still in denial that the boy who stood in the field was John Allerdyce.

John Looked up at Magneto, "You're right Erik! I should stop hiding, hiding from what I was born to be!" John's arm's ignited in flames and he shot blasts of fiery inferno around him knocking back the brotherhood. The X-men's eyes widened in shock except for Wolverine and Professor X, the sudden revelation then hit Kitty as she fell to her knees, her lover, the father of her child was alive and well. _Pyro_ then sent his remaining initiates after the rest but were interrupted by the United States national Guard raiding the place with Cure guns and opened fire on Magneto's Brotherhood, Mystique, Juggernaut, and Magneto managed to slip away. Pyro's Brotherhood suddenly vanished into smoke wounded and the dead courtesy of Specter's power, but Pyro was a different story.

The soldiers surrounded Pyro one fired a cure dart hitting him in the neck, fell to his knees he felt the cure course through his veins but his powers were still there, he was immune to the cure or rather a 'suppressor' as it really was. Pyro then remembered he is a _Homo Mutandis_ No such suppressor can take away what has been with him since birth. He told his Mutant's to stand down, Magneto was right John didn't want to hide anymore, not from the law, from the X-Men or Kitty, he couldn't escape his past and now he was willing to pay for the crimes.

A soldier zipped tied Pyro's hands together, "John Allerdyce, in the name of the People of the United States of America, You are under arrest for treason!" The soldier then lifted him up to his feet, Pyro sighed and locked eyes with Kitty who was frozen upon seeing his face, he may looked different but she never forgot those eyes. She never even blinked an eye only just stood there, arms limp to her sides, Her long brown hair blowing in the wind, her tears glistening in her eyes, she was so beautiful.

"Jarvis, give it to her..." John spoke,

_"Of course." _Jarvis acknowledged. The Mark 43 suit woke into Remote mode controlled by Jarvis it walked over to Kitty, she kept glancing at John until the doors of the van closed and drove off from her sight. She broke down crying, Jarvis place a hand on her shoulder,

_"Miss. Pryde?" _Jarvis' synthetic voice spoke, she looked up at the suit which was holding out a flash drive. _"Mr. Allerdyce wanted you to have this." _Kitty took the flash drive from him, Jarvis then took off into the air leaving her and the X-Men behind. Pyro's Lieutenants walked up to Professor X,

"You'll be hearing from us, soon." Specter said before touching Granite and Sāmaru and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

><p><em>X-Mansion<em>

"Why now? Why did Pyro show up now?" Storm asked.

Bobby spoke up, "We shouldn't trust him..." Kitty glared at him, Bobby sighed "Sorry Kitty I know you love him, but we cant forget about what he did to us and to all those people he's killed."

"Oh, So all that guilt you spilled your guts about was that all smoke?" Kitty spat.

"Kitty..." Bobby gasped, she didn't want to hear it anymore and she walked out of the office and up to her room where she started crying. She then remembered the flash drive Jarvis gave her. She lightened up before sitting down in front of her lap top and inserted the flash drive. The file loaded on the screen and a video began to play, It was John leaning against the desk with his hands in his pockets. He was dressed in a casual suit and his hair spiked and shining perfectly, but more importantly he was healthy.

_"Kitty..."_ John spoke softly. She gasped and she smiled while traitorous tears broke away,_ "If you are watching this, I am alive and well... I realize it's been five months since I saw you, babe... But I've only been out for two, the reason I haven't let you know sooner was because you and the baby are better off with out me..."_

"No..." Kitty gasped touching the screen with her fingertips.

_"Hate to admit that, Kitten but it's true... But I miss you so goddamn much and I wish I can be there with you, but I can't, not after what I did."_

Kitty began to sob, "Oh Johnny..."

_"When I found out you were pregnant I hated myself even more even when I was indoctrinated, and I still stayed with Magneto after the Professor freed me from his corruption, because I want a world free from mutant hate. A safe world, a future for our child. But in the end I guess I was just fighting for a way out because I'm a coward. Because I face telling you the truth, that I was dying." _Pyro began to cry, _"I love you and the baby more than life itself. I will always love you Katharine Pryde, and I want you to be happy, you may have moved on but just... take care of yourself, ShadowCat you and the baby." _

The video ended, Kitty touched John's picture on the screen, endless tears going down her face. "I love you too..." She muttered. She then felt strange, she looked down, "Oh my god..." she muttered The Clock strikes midnight it was Christmas at the time her water just broke.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dun dun dunnn! Review!<em>**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Iron Mutant_**

Chapter 9  
>"Birthday"<p>

Kitty's water broke, the baby was coming, her breathing became labored and pain erupted in her stomach minuets after. She grunted at the pain as she tumbled back downstairs,

"Somebody!" She cried, In a flash Logan came around the corner.

"Kitty?! What's wrong?" Logan asked, gripping her shoulders,

"Baby's coming!" She gasped still breathing erratically. Loan picked her up and carried her down to the infirmary area, he lied her down on the cot and called Moria, within minuets Everyone came down to support Kitty. Moria rushed in after almost an hour, and tended to Kitty's condition,

"It's too late to go to the hospital we need to do it here, she's having contractions." Moria then proceeded to take Kitty's pants and underwear off she put a towel over Kitty's lap,

"What does that mean?" Bobby asked, still shaken up.

Kitty started crying the pain was getting more and more intense. Sweat poured down her face and she clenched every muscle in her body, Her legs were spread out getting ready to give birth, "She's gonna have to push..." Moria answered. Everybody gathered around Kitty trying to comfort her,

"John... I want John!" Kitty cried still being told to breathe. Before Bobby could object, Logan silenced him by placing his hand on his shoulder,

"I'll take care of it, half pint." Logan assured and ran out of the infirmary, he picked up the phone and called Beast.

"I'm sorry Kitty but you have to push!" Moria begged, Kitty then took a deep breath and pushed.

"C'mon Kitty keep going! Push!" Moria said. The rest of them lent in their encouragements. Kitty screamed as she gave her final push and then there it was... There she was.

_*Cries* *Cooing* *Cries*_

Kitty opened her eyes and saw a beautiful, healthy new born baby girl, so small and precious that brought almost everyone to tears of seeing something so sweet and innocent looking for the first of her kind, a new species of a pureblood mutant. Moria cut the umbilical cord and began wrapping her in a pink blanket, and with a smile she walked over hand handed the 6.5 pound bundle of joy into Kitty's arms. Kitty couldn't believe it, a daughter like she always wanted, but was sad that the father missed his little girl's birthday. More tears, this time were tears of joy holding her daughter close as her crying began to slow down and eventually stop, her little brown eyes stared back at her mother's,

_*Cooing*_

Kitty giggled, "Hi Ellie... I've been waiting for you..." She sniffed, she kissed her baby's forehead.

"You're gonna name her Ellie?" Rogue asked, Kitty looked up to her then back down to her daughter,

_*Cooing* Fussing*_

"Ellen... Ellen Rose Allerdyce." Kitty said.

"And That I believe is a wonderful name." Professor Xavier said rolling into the infirmary.

"Hey, Professor..." Kitty sighed.

The professor smiled, "I do believe that the new mother and her daughter deserve a little rest." Everybody exchanged their congratulations and left the infirmary back to bed,

"Merry Christmas, Kitty. You too Ellie." Bobby said leaning down and rubbing his finger across the baby's cheek, Kitty giggled. "I think the mutants have their own messiah, her born on Christmas day." The rest chuckled as they left, Wolverine leaned against the door smirking at Kitty's newfound motherhood, but then he frowned.

"Logan? What is it?" Kitty asked.

"It's Pyro, he's escaped before Beast could tell him." Logan said softly. Kitty gasped and clinched her eyes shut, and before long little Ellie started crying again.

* * *

><p><em>2 hours earlier- Offshore government prison facility.<em>

John Allerdyce, aka Pyro sat chained to the chair in an interrogation room with one armed guard standing next to him, who wouldn't stop glaring at him. Pyro looked up to meet his gaze, "What? You wanna Kiss? I don't swing that way, man."

"Shut up! You killed some friends of mine at Alcatraz, now you'll see how it feels like. Fucking mutie..."

"Blow me, girlfriend." Pyro mocked before getting smacked across the face with the stock of the gun the guard was holding. Pyro can taste the salty blood in his mouth and spits it to the floor. He huffed, "Someone's been extra naughty this year... Why is that? Didn't get to bounce on Santa's lap?"

*Smack!*

Pyro's head flipped back, his lip was busted and blood trickled down from it, Beast walked in shortly after wearing a new suit.

"That's quite enough." Hank said, The guard stood down. Hank then sat directly across the Pyromaniac, he opened a folder containing everything on him. "So, Mr. Allerdyce my name is-"

Pyro decided to jump in, "Hank McCoy, Secretary of Mutant affairs, and one of the first mutants to be called an X-Man, codenamed Beast."

Hank raised an eyebrow, "Ah, so you've heard of me."

Pyro nodded, "Mystique told me about you."

Hank flinched, "Raven? You know her well?"

"Yeah, she was pretty much the only friend I had left."

"Yes well, back to the matter at hand. You were part of an uprising against Magneto and his brotherhood today."

"You're welcome by the way."

"Despite that however I'm afraid, can't change the crimes you've committed-"

Pyro scoffed, "Give me a break, Furball! I know what I did, I still wouldn't be alive today if I wasn't given a second chance to make things right."

"Yes," Hank put on his glasses and looked down Pyro's file, "You contracted the Legacy virus almost 9 months ago, which I'm certain was 'incurable', how you are still alive is quite interesting. May I ask what's your secret?"

"Millions of dollars worth of tech, energy, and a shit load of X-Gene..." Pyro smirked.

Hank quirked an eyebrow, "Care to elaborate?"

Pyro shrugged, "Unbutton my shirt and you'll find out." He looked up to the guard, "Pretty sure that will satisfy you, eh cupcake?" The guard raised to hit him again,

"It's alright! Do it..." Hank asked, The guard sighed and began unbuttoning Pyro's shirt until they can see the Heart of Fire on his chest, "Oh my Stars..." Hank muttered.

Pyro huffed, "Yeah... now you know my secret... Which of course speaking of fire, I could use a drag." Hank narrowed his eyes, "What? You gave me the cure, which I must add is bullshit."

"Yes we know, nothing but a suppressor to the X-Gene."

"Well since I'm on the stuff now what harm would it be to give me a cigarette? I mean it's Christmas, It's time for peace on earth and good will towards man... and mutant, and right now all I want for Christmas is a cigarette. " Unknown to them, Pyro was a pretty good liar. Hank nodded to the guard, the guard pulled out a cigarette put it in Pyro's mouth and lit it. He took a long drag and blew a smoke ring at the guard, winking. "Thanks..."

The door opened and another guard walked in, "Phone call for you Mr. Secretary." Beast got up and walked out of the room to take the call, Pyro looked at the flame of his cigarette then to the guard, Pyro smirked at the flame from the cigarette flew into his hand and shot a fire ball at the guard's face then back into Pyro's hand, "Remember... Santa knows when you are awake." Pyro then threw the fireball at the wall blowing it out creating an escape, "Merry Christmas and a happy fucking new year!" Pyro's body ignited in flames melting away the chains and leaped out the window and used his Pyrokinesis to project jets from his feet and hands to fly into the air and into the night.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Welcome the new Baby girl Ellen Allerdyce to the story people, she's such an adorable little creature. Thanks guys for cashing in your votes and tune in next time. Don't forget to review I'd Appreciate it!<em>**


	10. Authors Note

_**Story is going to be in sudden maintenance for a while , suffering a little writers block for it at the **_**_moment, I'm working on trying to make things more interesting. If you don't think anything should be changed please review or PM me. _**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Iron Mutant_**

**_Merry Christmas!_**

Chapter 10  
>"Family"<p>

Pyro returned to the Avenger's tower in Manhattan, his brotherhood initiates were lying low at the moment or at least until Magneto shows up again. Pyro watched the snow fall from the penthouse floor, it was 3:00 in the morning of Christmas day. One of his Lieutenants, Adrian Luca, aka Specter walked up to him hands in his pockets.

"The government officials still don't know you are the Iron Mutant, your cover Identity is still holding up as long as McCoy doesn't squeal." Specter said. John only nodded still clicking his lighter, "We currently have 45 casualties, and 94 injured. Sāmaru is taking care of em'." John again didn't speak, he just nodded and still stared out the window. Specter began to walk away,

"Wait." John Spoke, Specter turned. "You have family? I mean people that you consider close too other than your father."

Specter shrugged, "My mother and little sisters still live in Memphis..."

"They miss you?" John asked.

"I read a few of their posts on that fan site you talked about actually... Yeah they do..." Specter said looking down to the floor.

"Go see em'." John said walking from the window to the bar, pouring himself a drink almost at the crack of dawn. Specter huffed but he was still taken by surprise by what he said, John saw the look in his eyes, "It's Christmas Adrian... I may be a world class asshole, but hey at least you have family. You best spend the holidays with them. Considered this a well earned thank you for saving Kitty and my kid yesterday."

"Kitty's your family, who obviously still loves you... Why don't you just take your own advice and see her? I mean c'mon she's pregnant."

John was taken aback by that, he smirked and sipped his scotch which in turn was mixed with eggnog. "Maybe I should, I cant stop thinking of her, stop loving her, but I just can't be with her."

"I know... But you are making up for the mistakes. That's was you told us when we joined up."

"The X-Geeks still don't trust me, even with our little crusade."

"Fine... Let me know when you need me." Specter said leaving the Fire manipulator alone to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Kitty was sore and exhausted but she didn't want to sleep, after Moria brought Ellie back from her tests other medical processes and all clean she was tucked in a pink blanket and had a matching hat. Kitty cuddled her baby close and just kept smiling, Moria then told her she can begin breastfeeding. Kitty began to relax while breastfeeding Ellie, and at the same time kept wishing that John was there.<p>

"I miss him..." Kitty sighed, Moria turned and smiled.

"I know, Kitty. Despite what he did in the past he should still be here for his new daughter."

_*Gurgling* *Fussing*_

"Somebody's full." Moria smiled.

Kitty lifted up Ellie, "That's my girl..." She said in a cute voice, "I always wanted to do this..." She began tapping Ellie's back,

_*Burp* *Coos* *Fussing*_

Kitty giggles at Ellie's fussing, "She's a fighter..." She smiles kissing the infant's head. "Just like her daddy..."

Moria's smile turned to a frown, "Y'know, you and Ellie can go to your room, if you want. Where it's more comfortable."

Kitty nodded, she wanted her comfortable bed other than the hospital bed they had installed in the infirmary, Kitty lifted herself into the wheel chair and was handed Ellie, Moria began pushing Kitty to the elevator. Once she was up in her room, Moria put a bassinet next to Kitty's side of her bed but Ellie insisted of holding her daughter a little bit more, just watching her.

"Call if you need anything. I'll check on Ellie later today." Moria assured.

"Thank you, Moria for everything." Kitty smiled. Then she was alone, she looked down at her daughter, Ellen Rose Allerdyce, her brown eyes began fluttering

_*Yawn* *Coos*_

Ellie falls asleep, and Kitty carefully places her in her bassinet. "Goodnight, sweetie." Kitty muttered, making sure she was warm and cozy. She began to think about how her new found parenthood will turn out, especially breaking the news to her parents. Kitty only turned 17 a couple of months earlier but still too young to raise a child, her parents would be furious or possibly try to put Ellie up for adoption. Kitty couldn't even bare thinking about it, she looked back down at her three hour old baby sleeping away in her bassinet and smiled, she wanted to keep her, and love her with John there. What hurts her even worse is that he doesn't know that Ellen was born.

Kitty was about to fall asleep but she heard the window open and the cool breeze settled in, her heart stopped at the thought of an intruder sneaking into the mansion. _"My baby!" _She thought, without warning putting her martial arts training back into good use almost nine months later and had just given birth, Katharine Pryde went to any lengths to protecting her baby. She tripped the intruder she turned on her lamp and her jaw dropped.

"John?!" She stared at him he looked less than he did before but it was him, he came back to her and before she knew it she jumped on him, giving him a huge bear hug, which made him grunt in return. She began crying into his chest,

"Kitty... stop, I wouldn't have come if you hadn't seen me yesterday in San Francisco." He said pushing her away,

"No..." She gasped leaning in again cupping his cheeks, feeling him again which she missed so much, tears rolled down her face, "Why didn't you come back to me?" She cried.

John looked away, "I couldn't face you after I woken from my coma... I don't deserve your forgiveness." Kitty pulled his face towards her to look into his Hazel eyes,

"John... I love you."

"Stop..." He whispered,

"I never stopped loving you..."

"I said stop!" He growled pulling away again

_*Ellen Crying*_

His eyes widened, "Wha-" He paused, Kitty bit her lip and glanced at the Bassinet next to her bed.

"There's someone I want you to meet..." Kitty sniffed, wiping her eyes. John's heart sank, he clinched his eyes shut tight when stinging tears threatened to break free. She gripped his hand and pulled him towards the bassinet. John saw what Kitty pulled from the Bassinet, a beautiful baby girl.

"Oh Christ..." John sobbed, almost collapsing.

Kitty walked over with Ellen in her arms, he looked down at the baby, "Meet your daughter..." She whispered.

_*Fussing* *Crying*_

Kitty slowly lowered Ellie into John's arms, tears streamed down his face upon looking at the child's face, she looked like her mother, the nose the eyes were all Kitty.

_*Cooing*_

"Hey...Hey..." John muttered to Ellie, Ellie stopped crying and stared up at her father. Kitty smiled as more tears fell upon Ellie recognizing her daddy for the first time, John slowly sat on the bed, "I don't know how to break this to you kiddo... But I'm your old man..." He sniffed. He looked back up to Kitty who was smiling at him, he looked back down to Ellie, "My baby girl..." He sobbed now hugging her gently, Kitty sat next to him wincing at the small pain from the birth. She hugs him from behind, her chin resting on his shoulder and hands wrapped around his chest, "She looks like you..." John sniffed getting his crying under control looking at his daughter one more time.

"She has your spirit though, she wouldn't stop fussing." Kitty smiled enjoying every moment she could with the three of them together,

"What's her name?" John asked,

"Ellen... Ellen Rose Allerdyce." Kitty replied. John smirked at hearing his last name, "I call her Ellie..." John then rose up and placed Ellie in her bassinet. He pulled out his phone and activated a shield like cone that covered the walls of the room,

"No one will hear us now," He said wiping his face, "Kitty this is gonna be hard..."

"Are you gonna walk out on her too?" Kitty asked bitterly.

John frowned, "I'll make sure gets taken care of, she has everything she'll need."

"What about a FATHER!" Kitty argued.

_*Ellie starts crying*_

John leaned down, "Shhh... It's ok kiddo." He whispered patting her little stomach, which calmed her down. He turned to Kitty,

"You know about mine, my step father... You think I would honestly be any better?"

"John look at yourself," She pointed, "You are being a wonderful father right now..." Her voice broke.

"What do you want from me, Kitty?"

"You... Me and Ellie for us to be together." Kitty said softly walking up to him hugging him, "I love you John. I want you to be a part of my life again. A part of HER life." She sobbed.

"Kitten..." He paused. "I love you too, and that's why I have to leave." She pulled away and a flash of anger appeared on her face,

*Smack!*

John head jerked to the side, pain rushed his jaw. She hit him and she hit hard.

"You fucking asshole..."

"Easy..." He waved realizing she was standing near Ellie, but she ignored him.

"You walk out on me - on US, don't bother sending anything because we don't need anything but You! We need YOU!"

"Kitty..." She leaned in and kissed him, demandingly, John kissed her back, fingers tangled in her hair. It was like air to a suffocating man, her lips breathed life into him. They broke apart,

"Please stay..."

"I can't... At least not here." It wasn't what she wanted to hear but she smiled and kissed him again,

"We'll come with you... We can live together."

"No. Your place is here, Ellie's place is here where it's safe." Kitty looked down to the ground but he lifted her face back up, "But I'll stay tonight but in the morning I'll leave because the war is not over, It's not safe for us to be around each other, and that doesn't mean I'm leaving you or Ellie again, you convinced me of that, and she is just too precious to me after knowing her for 5 minuets." John pulled off the chain around his neck and took the ring from it, a sterling silver Claddagh ring with diamonds, he took Kitty's right hand's ring finger and slipped it on with the heart pointed towards her.

She gasped, "Is that?" John nodded and held up his hand to reveal a Claddagh ring.

"Just the one you wanted." He kissed her passionately this time, "Merry Christmas Kitty." She smiled and hugged him,

_*Ellie Starts crying*_

Kitty looks at the clock, "It's time for her 5 o'clock feeding."

John clicked his tongue and grinned, "This. I. Got. To. See." He teased.

She huffed and smacked his chest playfully, "Pervert..." She smiled, leaning over to pick up Ellie.

"You know me babe..." John said crossing his arms, leaning against the desk.

"Too well..." She smiled, she began unbuttoning her flannel shirt, "Ready?" She asked Ellie in a cute voice before starting to breastfeed her. After feeding Ellie and putting her back to sleep, John and Kitty after 9 long months fell asleep in each other's arms together next to their newborn daughter on the early morning of Christmas day. Finally, just finally all was well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now that was an example of Christmas miracles wasn't it? But obviously this bliss is shortened after their slumber, what's going to happen next? Please review!<strong>_


	12. Chapter 11

**_Iron Mutant_**

Chapter 11  
>"Trapped"<p>

As every two hours past by Ellen would wake up crying and Kitty would have to feed her, John would lie back against the headboard watching the special mother/daughter bond. After realizing that sleep was pointless because of their new parenthood, John and Kitty would play with their daughter and just squeeze up against each other as the sun came up. Ellen was asleep on her father's chest, John gently patted her back just watching her sleep while Kitty was getting all the rest she needed until Ellen's pending 7 o'clock feeding. Kitty seemed to smile in her sleep from John's point of view, he then carefully rose up from the bed trying not to wake the two girls up, he slowly put Ellen in her bassinet before kissing her on the forehead. John took one last glance at Kitty's sleeping form before heading to the window, in those few moments his hand frozen in place clutching the latch he began to question leaving again, just staring at the grey sky of Christmas morning as the snow slowly fell to the courtyard below.

He did say he wasn't leaving for good but he felt like that didn't even matter how he put it, he didn't belong there at the institute or to the X-Men. But spending almost three hours with Kitty and their daughter made him not to worry about that, or the War, especially A.I.M., for once none of that mattered, he glanced at Kitty's special made Snow Globe he bought for her almost one and a half a year ago. _"Home is where the heart is." _it said scribed onto it's side, and well his heart belonged to Katharine Pryde and now he regrets on leaving her again, after all she had given him a beautiful daughter and as either John Allerdyce, or Pyro, or Lucius Authier, or Iron Mutant, he loved them both and owed them everything.

John instead stepped into the hallway and walked up to The professor's office, he opened the door and stepped through closing it behind him and he leaned against the door after seeing the professor, up early reading.

"Merry Christmas, John." Xavier said, putting the book down and interlocking his hands together. John mumbled his response, "I understand you decided to visit earlier this morning." He spoke. John wasn't suppressed, after All Charles Xavier is the world's most powerful telepath.

Pyro sighed, "I don't know how I can go through with this, professor..." John's voice broke before continuing, "Ellen, she... she was born eight hours ago, and she's been a part of my life for only three but it only took the second I looked at her for me to love her, and her mother more than life itself." Pyro walked to the chair sitting across from Xavier and sat down. "I'm scared..."

"I know John but you don't have to be afraid here. I told you that before." The professor leaned in over his desk.

"But I don't belong here, and I'm scared if I stay close to Kitty and Ellen I keep feeling like I'll only hurt them in someway. I cant stay... But I can't leave." Pyro stuttered a bit shedding a tear.

"Glad to hear that." A voice said behind John, John turned to see Beast holding a tranquilizer gun

"Shit..." Pyro muttered, his eyes glowed a hint of fire before getting a anesthetic dart to his neck

"I'm sorry Charles but the law is the law." McCoy said.

"I know, Hank. Just take care of my god-son."

* * *

><p><em>8:30 AM<em>

Pyro woke up in a steel room, he recognized the place as the X-Base, the infirmary to be exact. He was being stared down by everyone, Piotr, Storm, Rogue, Logan, Beast, Warren, and Bobby.

_*Cooing* *Fussing*_

When Pyro heard those sounds his head jerked towards the direction it came from, Ellen was lying down on the in a plastic chamber, she was down to her diaper with heart monitoring equipment attached to her torso and sensors around her head. Anger flashed across his face as he tried to move but his hands and feet were bound. He tried to use his Pyrokinesis but his brain started to hurt when ever he tried to create fire, he then realized he was wearing a neural disruptor. His Heart of Fire was gone, and wires led from a machine down into his chest keeping him alive from the Legacy virus.

"What the hell are you doing to her?!" Pyro growled struggling to rip off the restraints.

_*Ellen starts crying*_

"Relax John, we are just monitoring her mutation we don't know what she's capable of." Moria said, Pyro looked among them and Kitty wasn't there.

"Does Kitty know about this?" Pyro asked, his breathing was erratic. The others didn't answer but looked around at each other, "Get. Away. From. My. Daughter!" Pyro growled. "She's just a baby for Christ's sakes, what harm is she gonna do?" Moria sighed and turned off the machine, she walked over and began taking off the sensors on Ellen and wrapped her in her pink blanket and tucked the matching hat over her head.

"I'm sorry..." Moria said before wheeling Ellen out into the hall.

"Maybe it's you who should stay away, Pyro." Bobby spoke.

"Bobby! That's not up to you." Rogue argued, Pyro noticed she was wearing her gloves again keeping her distance from people.

"He's lost the right to be a father! I don't care if he's changed that doesn't change the fact that he's a murderer and a traitor!"

Storm turned to them, "Everybody go back upstairs, it's Christmas." Bobby scoffed and stormed out of the infirmary, Rogue looked back at Pyro with sympathy in her eyes and followed after him, everyone else except for Logan, Storm, and Beast stood behind.

"Where's my arc reactor?" Pyro asked rather calmly this time.

"It's going to be taken in for proper study." Beast said.

"Fuck that, I can't live with out it." Pyro argued.

Strom stepped in, "That hasn't been decided yet, Hank. Charles told us to look after him. For now Let him have it."

Beast sighed but nodded and walked over to the case on the table and opened it to reveal Pyro's Heart of Fire, we walked over to him with the reactor in his hands and placed it onto the pyromaniac's chest. The reactor clicked in place and the power flowed into his veins,

Pyro then seemed to relax as the Heart of Fire did it's job, "So what happens now?"

"The Professor has convinced Hank of trying to talk to the President about your case. I'm also pleased to say their may be some hope for you."

"What are you talking about?" Pyro asked, confused.

"People now know you are the Iron Mutant, and that you are responsible for repelling Magneto's attack at San Francisco."

"She means that people are starting to 'appreciate' your good deeds lately, bub." Logan spoke.

"However the charges are still being upheld and unfortunately Treason is a serious offence that objects anything you did to repent, I'm afraid." Hank said, "But the president however is greatly obligated to give you a fair trial for your efforts."

"And if all goes well, you may be required to go through a Rehabilitation Program." Storm added.

Pyro scoffed, "Rehab? You gotta be joking."

"It's the only hope you have, John." Storm said softly.

"You're 18 now, Mr. Allerdyce the choice is yours. Give it some thought but in the mean time..." Hank undid the restraints and added a house arrest sensor to Pyro's ankle. "Merry Christmas." Hank smiled and walked out of the infirmary, Pyro sat up lost in his thoughts running his hand through his short dyed brown hair. Logan and Storm caught sight of his full back Carp Tattoo.

"That's a beautiful work of art, John." Storm said patting his shoulder Pyro huffed but muttered _'thanks'_, "Well, you are free to roam the house but you can't leave, the professor is trusting you with this privilege. And that neural disruptor stays on through the duration of your stay, I suggest you take the time to spend the holidays with Kitty and your daughter."

Storm left but Logan stayed behind, Pyro was buttoning up his shirt leaving the top four undone still showing the Arc Reactor on his chest and rolled up the sleeves.

"This isn't gonna work you know..." Pyro said.

"I know... Magneto is still out there and angry as ever. The others may don't trust you, but you've done alright by me." Logan said lighting his cigar.

"I need to get a hold of Jarvis, Magneto's not the only problem."

Logan blew a cloud of smoke, "A.I.M..."

"Crimson Dynamo and that cyborg are up to something... they haven't shown up for weeks now. Something's up..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well there you have it, John is confined to the Mansion but for how long? But will he be able to finally spend time wit Kitty and their daughter? Untill next time~ Revanite201. P.S Keep submitting reviews people! Don't forget to Favorite and Follow!<em>**


	13. Chapter 12

**_Iron Mutant_**

**_If you guys haven't checked out Tangled Webs by Rain2009 I suggest you read it its such an amazing X-Men Story, be sure to review, favorite, and follow her story its just that good! Also be sure to review, follow, and favorite THIS story also!_**

Chapter 12  
>"Merry X-Mass"<p>

Everyone was in the main hall, sitting around the Christmas tree. The little ones were opening their presents very giddy about their new gifts, the adults and older students helped themselves to coffee or hot chocolate. Kitty Pryde sat on the couch feeding her new born daughter Ellen from a bottle this time, couldn't do the old fashion way with an audience. Not only was it Christmas, but it was her little girl's birthday. John came up from the base and slowly walked into the main hall the smell of Christmas invaded his nose, coffee, hot chocolate, pine needles, and scented candles, something he actually missed about the mansion. Everyone froze when their eyes fell upon him, mixed with fear, and hatred. Bobby frowned with huff seeing his Nemesis and walked out of the room, Rogue followed close behind him. Everyone else besides the teachers had this dumb look on their face as John simply put it, but it wasn't until John looked down to see that his Heart Of Fire was still showing from his unbuttoned shirt. It's illuminating light shined through the fabric when he buttoned up the rest, he still saw the look of horror and concern on Kitty's face, he didn't want her to see him like that and he calmly walked away towards the bathroom.

He splashed cold water on his face, and trough his shortened dyed hair just getting rid of the sleep that weighed heavy on his eyes. The door opened behind him, and a shocked and disturbed Kitty Pryde walked through with tears in her eyes, John was speechless. He said he was going to leave but yet he stayed, against his will.

"Let me see it..." she spoke trying not to cry.

John hung his head low, "Kitty..."

Kitty stepped closer, "Show it to me!" She growled,

John's hazel orbs stared into brown as he unbuttoned his shirt and showed her his Arc Reactor, her hand drew to it's orange light and she traced the outline of the circle, Kitty was great with technology but to see it on a person just mad her stomach cringed, especially if it was the one she loved.

"What did they do to you?" She gasped in soft whisper.

"You mean, what they did _for_ me?" John corrected matching her tone. She looked up at him uncertainly, "There were times when I wanted to die...", but Kitty lied her head on his chest and her arms around his waist just happy that he wasn't dead. The Pyromaniac hugged her back, "But I've found a _reason_ to live..."

Kitty smiled and looked up at him, like she always did with him before the war, she Eskimo kissed him which made John grin like an idiot bur he was Kitty's idiot, he returned the gesture with a loving kiss on her lips. The rest of the morning went by mostly in silence, with John staying at the mansion some people had to get used to it until what comes next for the young mutant on a mission for redemption. Kitty for once was happy, surrounded by her friends and family and her resurrected boyfriend with their newborn baby girl. Roughly around noon had passed, Kitty took Ellen to their room, before John left for the professor's office Kitty had something for him,

"I'm hoping I can trust you with this." She said, reaching into the drawer of her desk mentally crossing her fingers.

John smirked on a hunch, "I can't do much with this Neural crap attached to my head..." pointing to the disruptor hugging his temples. Kitty walked over and placed something in John's palm, he looked to see it was his Shark decal Zippo. Pyro smiled, "Thank you..."

Kitty stood on her toes to peck him on the lips, her arms snacked around his waist, "What happen's now?" she asks.

He shrugs, "The president wants to thank me for what I did back in San Francisco as the _Iron Mutant_. But as _Pyro,_ hopefully, he can give me a fair trial but..." He paused, hanging his head low. Kitty frowned at John's slim chances. "You should get some rest while you can, I'll see if Storm or Moira can help out with Ellie." He quickly changed the subject. Kitty wanted to resist, she spent five months mourning him and she got him back,

"I should be there, with you..." Kitty pleaded snuggled close to him and her palms resting on his chest, feeling his arc reactor through the fabric of his shirt.

John merely began rubbing circles on her back pulling her much closer, "I can't promise you anything Kitten, but I'm stuck here for a few days at least."

Though it didn't help Kitty get over what was going to happen she at least felt relieved enough that John was going to be staying until what the Government decides to do with him. After tucking Kitty in she fell asleep shortly after he pulled the blanket over her, she was so beautiful as she slept. She was so exhausted from her new found motherhood, Pyro turned to his new bundle of joy who lied down peacefully in her bassinet

_*Cooing*_

Pyro chuckled at seeing his daughter staring up at him, he began rubbing her stomach and patted gently,

"I gotta hand it to you kiddo, you changed my life..." Pyro smiled. "You may be too young to understand but the things I've done in the past I can't take back and I may have to pay for it with my own life. I don't want you to end up like me, Me and your mom are not ready for this. But we love you, Ellie and we will always be there for you and protect you." He paused and rubbed her cheek with his index finger, "I may not be around to see you grow up..." Pyro looked down at hiszippo in his other hand. He leaned down and kissed Ellie on her petite cheek "I love you." He whispered, and quietly left the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Sorry for the long update and the shortness of the chapter people, been working on other projects and dealing with life. Please Keep reviewing and favoriting people. Shoutout to Rain2009 you are awesome! Love your work!_**


End file.
